The Physical Biology Computer Facility is part of the Department of Physical Biology in the New York State Veterinary College and is operated for the benefit of the health science community at Cornell to serve its specialized needs for on-line and interactive laboratory computing, signal analysis, modeling and simulations, and other uses. The Facility's staff devotes its time to aiding the users and conducting research into the development of interactive computing techniques for laboratory and research applications. Activities presently being carried out include development of advanced hardware and software applications packages, graphics, laboratory communications and control, biological signal analysis, and new techniques in system modeling. With our pending move onto the Veterinary campus in September, 1973 we are involved with the development and implementation of a computerized medical-records system for the Large and Small Animal Hospitals.